Giant Pokémon
Not to be confused with gigantic Pokémon. Giant Pokémon, while rarely playing a large part in terms of plot, are nonetheless a recurring theme in the Pokémon anime. There are several episodes that have a plot revolving around unusually large , such to the point that it seems to be a rather common mutation for Pokémon to go through. All Totem Pokémon shown in the have been giant so far. In the anime Ancient giant Pokémon Several ancient giant Pokémon appeared in the The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. These Pokémon were all covered in tattoo-like marks. Gengar emerged from a black vajra-like artifact, Alakazam emerged from a spoon-like artifact, and Jigglypuff emerged from an ancient bell. Temporary giant Pokémon In the games In the core series In , , there are two men living in Sootopolis City who respectively want the player to bring them large specimens of and . Likewise, in , the same two men want the player to bring them large specimens of and . In , , Totem Pokémon are a type of Pokémon variant that appear at the end of Alola's island trials. Due to the influence of the energy emanated from Ultra Wormholes, these Pokémon appear larger and weigh approximately two to four times as much as other Pokémon of the same species. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon the player can obtain Pokémon by collecting Totem Stickers and presenting them to Samson Oak at Heahea Beach. In the spin-off games In , Raid Bosses are giant Pokémon with stats that are higher than that of regular Pokémon. Once defeated, they will shrink down to normal size and can be captured. In Hey You, Pikachu! one of the activities involves fishing, and it is possible to fish Pokémon much larger than average. There is also an that, instead of evolving, grows larger when it is watered, until it is at least ten times Pikachu's size. In , attacks the player with a giant when he is faced in the Sky Fortress. In the Super Smash Bros. series, the player can be temporarily large by eating the Super Mushroom. 's Final Smash, Puff Up can make Jigglypuff gigantic temporarily, plus knocking out any opponent near it. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In Haunting My Dreams, Sabrina was attacked by a giant called the Black Fog. The Black Fog was an unusually large Haunter, which had lived in Lavender Town since ancient times, and had a attack powerful enough to suck out one's soul. Ancient people had treated it like a god, and due to this, it eventually chose to kill itself with rather than be by . Ash caught a giant in Ash vs. Gary, but gave it to soon after in exchange for a photo of his sister, May Oak. After being traded, it evolved into a . In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In A Huge Mysterious Tree!!, encountered a giant blocking . However, it soon turned out that Sudowoodo only seemed giant due to the multiple layers of mud it had gathered on itself, and once those were removed, all that was left was a normal-sized Sudowoodo. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, are generally shown larger than they usually are, as with some other Pokémon. In Make Way for Magikarp, a giant was used by Bruno as a battlefield in his battle against and Lt. Surge on Cerise Island. This particular Onix is much longer than normal, allowing it to be used as a stone bridge. See also * Size discrepancies in the Pokémon anime Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Variant Pokémon de:Gigantische Pokémon es:Pokémon gigante fr:Pokémon géant it:Pokémon giganti